big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 8: The Fantasy
Big Brother 8 was the eighth installment in the BBLT series. It has since concluded. It's the first season since Big Brother 2 to feature a single vet returning. It's also the ONLY season to feature a reboot due to issues. Although Big Brother 5 featured a similar problem with the failed spin-off, the actual season wasn't rebooted, making this a first. GalacticLauren won against AxeIWong in a 4-3 vote, making her the winner. Twists/Changes * Have-Nots - 'A reoccurring twist where the HOH would pick 3-4 houseguests to become have-nots. With this comes eating only slop and going to bed at 8PM EST, having the inability to speak until 7AM EST. Due to the Teams twist, the HOH would pick one team to be Have-Nots until Jury. This ended week 4. * '''Teams - '''Based off of BB3's "Cliques" twist, the houseguests will be split into four teams. The teams are named off of Big Brother stereotypes. If a team member is to win HOH, their entire team will be immune that very week. Along with this, the team to win the first HOH competition would have a potential vet enter and become apart of their team along with being the first HOH. This team was The Flops, having PandaDude68 from Big Brother 5 join their team. The teams twist ended week 3 as DaQueenKeesha was expelled. * '''Smaller Prize Money - '''Similar to Big Brother 5, this season was progressively shorter so the prize money was lowered. Houseguests *'Red: ''The Flops'' *'Gold: ''The Spicies' *'Blue: The Robberies' *'Pink:'' The Underdogs'' Future Appearances Veropia returned for Big Brother 11. GalacticLauren returned as a coach and eventual player for Big Brother 12. Voting History Game History Week 1 Twelve new houseguests entered the Big Brother house. They were soon met with news that this summer would feature the "Teams" twist, making them split immediately. These teams were: The Robberies, The Flops, The Underdogs, and The Spicies. They then competed in the first Head of Household competition. La'Queena revealed that while the team who wins will be immune, they will NOT be HOH. After an intense sky-themed endurance, Noob essentially won for The Flops. Following the HOH, La'Queena once again showed up to announce that a vet would enter and become apart of The Flops along with being the first HOH. This vet was Panda from BB5. A few days later, Panda decided to nominate Lauren, from The Robberies and Tom, from The Spicies. Tom failed to show up, making Panda want to target him. The POV players picked were: Fleur, Morgan, Keesha, and Noob along with Lauren and Panda. The POV competition was the classic "BB Knights" competition where houseguests moved in an 4-space L shape across the board. Their spot would be marked with a red block. Most players flopped early but in the end Panda gained control, winning the veto. A few days later at the POV ceremony, Panda made it clear Lauren was to be saved and replaced by Fleur to ensure Tom would go. Following that came the eviction. One of the most landslide first eviction votes came to an 8-2 vote against Tom, making him the first evicted. Week 2 The houseguests entered the backyard to play in the Head of Household competition. The competition was called, "Minority Rules". The houseguests would be asked a question about each other, answering A or B based on what they think the minority would answer. Originally, the first round was done incorrectly, thus issuing a redo. In the redo, everyone besides Lauren and Axel was eliminated. In a close tie-breaker, Lauren didn't answer, making Axel the HOH. Following the HOH comp, Axel picked The Spicies as the Have-Nots. A few days later, Axel nominated both Panda and Work, in hopes of Panda leaving. The POV players were decided as: Axel, Panda, Work, Fleur, Morgan, and Noob. The competition was "Breakfast Scramble". The POV players had to enter the maple syrup to obtain letters to spell out a word. After 4 minutes, the houseguests revealed their words. Panda was the only one to spell a large correctly spelled word, thus winning him the veto. Following that came the POV ceremony, knowing he would be going home, Panda saved himself. Axel had no choice but to nominate a pawn, James. At the live eviction, it was clear who the target was as Work was evicted 8-1, another landslide vote. Week 3 At the HOH competition, the houseguests competed in "The Perfect Shot". The goal was to roll your ball closest to the end goal. Nearly everybody did awful on this comp besides James and Noob. Noob essentially won as his ball came closer, thus making him the new HOH! Before nominations, Keesha was called to the DR where she was escorted from the house. La'Queena announced that Keesha had been expelled for being an alt. Along with this, the teams were officially disbanded. However, the week resumed. Noob nominated Morgan and Lauren for eviction as he felt Morgan wasn't active and Lauren was a pawn. Before the POV picking, Vero walked from the game as he felt the hostess wasn't accommodating houseguests. The POV players were: Noob, Axel, Panda, Lauren, Morgan, and Fleur. The competition was "Stay or Fold". The houseguests had to count how many hearts were on each table, and calculate how many were on the bigger table. If they were confident with their guess, they'd stay or possibly fold. The goal was to obtain two points to win. It came down to Lauren, Axel, and Panda. Panda came the closest, thus winning his final point and the POV again. At the POV ceremony, he quoted week 1, saving Lauren. Noob named Fleur as the replacement. At the live eviction, Fleur was evicted 6-0, becoming the first juror. Week 4 Following the eviction came yet another HOH competition. The houseguests gathered in the backyard. The HOH competition was "The Eliminator". Each round La'Queena would say "Press it". Whoever buzzed in first each round would eliminate another player. After numerous intense rounds, it came down to Lauren and Pheilie. It was close but Pheilie ultimately won, thus becoming the first female HOH! At the nomination ceremony, Pheilie made her targets clear by nominating Lost and Panda, the POV champ. The POV players this week were decided as: Pheilie, Panda, Lost, Axel, James, and Lauren. The competition was "Kitchen Rhythm" and it was simple. An order of Yelp reviews would come in with key words like "Gross", "Savory", etc. After the order was said, the players would need to answer a question about the order. Answer correctly and you're safe but last to answer/incorrectly answered will be eliminated. It was a fast POV with Panda winning yet again. He obviously saved himself at the POV competition, forcing Pheilie to nominate a new target. She nominated James for eviction. At the live eviction, James was evicted 5-0, becoming the second juror. Week 5 At the HOH competition, the houseguests were met with a classic competition, "Ready, Set, WHOA!". How this competition played out was that La'Queena would say "Ready, Set" and when she said "GO", they had to race across their lane, press their buzzer the earliest to remain in. If they went beforehand, they'd be eliminated. After many fierce rounds, it came down to two, with Axel winning barely by a hair, becoming the new HOH again. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Panda and Morgan with the intention of evicting Panda. Due to Morgan not bothering to show up, everyone else played in the POV, OTEV. In OTEV, the houseguests had to retrieve the name of an evicted houseguest the slippery penguin requested. It came down to Panda and Noob, with Panda finding the last name and snatching the POV once again! Following that came the POV ceremony. Panda saved himself, obviously. In his place went Lauren, purely as a pawn. Due to everybody hating Morgan's behavior, she was evicted 4-0, becoming a juror. Week 6 After an easy eviction, the houseguests competed in a trivia HOH competition. This competition was a bit tricky as the houseguests were quizzed on house-related objects like lights, chairs, and other furniture. In each round, whoever answered True or False correctly gained a point. The game was played in seven rounds with Lost winning with a whopping 6 points, only missing one. Thus, she became the new HOH! A few hours later, she nominated Lauren and Pheilie. The houseguests played in a puzzle competition. They had to race across their lane and unscramble a puzzle portrait and buzz in to win. It was close, but due to a broken piece, Noob won the POV. He decided to save Pheilie at the veto meeting. Lost was confused what to do, taking a while to decide, she nominated Panda was the replacement. At the eviction, Panda was not surprisingly evicted 3-0 after his 5 POV wins and successful team, becoming apart of the jury. Week 7 The houseguests gathered in the backyard for the HOH competition. The competition was a waterfall themed endurance. The competition was tricky, as the houseguests had to balance on a very small platform. It was quite lengthy with occasional trips and spins. The weather effected the results, making it more challenging. In the end, it came down to Lauren and Pheilie. By a close win, Pheilie lasted the longest, winning her second HOH of the summer. After her win, she nominated Lauren and Noob, making her allegiance clear. Since only 5 remained, everybody was eligible for the POV competition. The competition was a simple blocking pushing competition. The first to push all 3 blocks across and buzz in first would win the POV. Pheilie successfully pushed all blocks and buzzed in first, thus winning the POV and controlling the week. She played it safe, not using the veto. At the eviction, Noob was sent packing 2-0 as he was seen as a bigger threat, becoming apart of the jury. Week 8 Following the eviction, the final 4 were met with a challenging HOH competition. They would have to push their numbered blocks onto two grey platforms to spell out two numbers, matching a certain day. La'Queena would ask what day an event took place, and they'd push the blocks to match that day. Each houseguest was given 2 lives. Whoever was last, would lose a life. After many, many hours, it came down to Axel and Lost. Axel got the last round right, thus winning his 3rd HOH competition and guaranteeing himself a final 3 spot. Due to his allegiance, he nominated Lost and Lauren. Lauren, for being a pawn, and Lost for simply being not a nom last week. At the POV comp, the final 4 had to push 8 evictee blocks to their corresponding platforms with labels. Lost and Pheilie were neck and neck, but in the end Lost won, becoming apart of the final 3. She obviously saved herself, naming Pheilie as the only possible replacement. At the eviction, Pheilie was evicted by Lost, becoming the 6th juror. Week 9 Following Pheilie's eviction, the houseguests recollected memories in the house accompanied by a scrumptious dinner. They were soon met with the first part of the FINAL Head of Household comp, which would be in three parts. In the first part, they had to balance in a pond-themed vine balance. Lost fell quickly after the first few trips with Axel following her shortly after, making Lauren win P1. At part two, Axel and Lost had to remember the order the houseguests left the house and push HG designed blocks onto matching placement platforms. Lost unfortunately took a while as she was struggling pushing. Axel went fast through the comp, having a total min lower than Lost time wise, thus winning P2. During P3, Lauren and Axel were questioned on the six jurors. Axel barely won, making him the FINAL HOH of the summer. Ultimately, it came down to who he felt he could win against, thus evicting Lost and ensuring Lauren at least runner-up. Finale ''Jury''''' Trivia * It's the only season to be rebooted due to issues. Big Brother 5 had a similar problem involving OTT but it wasn't rebooted, making this a first. * This is the first season to feature more males than females. * It's the second season to feature one returning vet and the second to feature potential vets. * The Teams twist is based off of Big Brother 3's "Cliques" twist. However, only 1 vet returned with this twist. * It's the third season to have a YouTube series announced, being followed by the first two seasons. The YouTube series was originally cancelled due to Production problems but is promised to return. * This is the only season to feature a male win POV every single week during the pre-jury stage, him being PandaDude68. Category:BB8 Category:Seasons